With continuous development of display technologies, high resolution and narrow bezel become a development trend for display devices. In an existing display device, a gate driving circuit is implemented on an array substrate of the display device by employing a GOA (Gate Driver IC on Array, i.e. a gate driving circuit being integrated on an array substrate) technique, so that bezel narrowing is realized while maintaining display with high resolution.
A gate driving circuit that employs the GOA technology typically comprises a plurality of shift register units. During the operation of a display device, it is desired to improve the operation stability of the shift register unit so as to enhance display quality.